1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring tape core, and more particularly to a core received in a housing of the measuring tape and having a structure so configured that the tape will not easily break after repetitive usage.
2. Prior Art Description
With reference to FIGS. 3 and 4, a conventional core (100) of a measuring tape has a coiled spring (200) extendably wound around the core (100). A distal end of the coiled spring (200) is securely connected with a tape (300). With the elasticity of the coiled spring (200), the tape (300) is thus able to be received in the housing (not numbered) of the measuring tape. However, when the coiled spring (200) extends out from the core (100), the coiled spring (200) passes through an I-shaped opening (101) in the core (100). The neck (202) of the coiled spring (200) passes through a sharp edge (102) of the core (100). After the coiled spring (200) passes through the I-shaped opening (101), it bends upward with respect to the core (100). A point (201) close to the end of the neck (202) is quite easily broken after repetitive extension of the tape (300) as well as the coiled spring (200). Because the coiled spring (200) is the heart of the measuring tape, when the coiled spring (200) breaks, the user will have to buy another measuring tape, which is quite troublesome and too time consuming.
The present invention provides an improved core of the measuring tape to overcome the above mentioned shortcomings.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide an improved measuring tape core to extend the life span of the coiled spring.
To accomplish the aforementioned purpose, the core of the measuring tape of the invention has a support mounted on top of an opening and two regulators each oppositely formed on the mouth of the opening, such that when the coiled spring extends out from the opening, the coiled spring first passes over the support and then extends out underneath the two opposed regulators. With this arrangement, there is no breaking point formed on the neck of the coiled spring, which prevents the coiled spring from being broken due to repetitive usage of the tape.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.